Home is Not Always Where the Heart is
by dyingtostandout
Summary: A blizzard leaves the boys at Dalton unable to return home for Christmas. Most are not happy about this situation, but one boy seems unfazed by it. When confronted, he ends up learning a little more about the people he lives with - and himself. ONESHOT. Warnings: Sexual content, boyxboy, strong language. I suck at summaries.


**I haven't posted anything in so long and I apologise. I have been working on a load of different multi-chapter fics as well as being snowed under with college, work and people. I am hoping to publish a Niff fic I have been working on for a while soon, as well as a Kurtbastian and two South Park fics (one Style and one Creek).**

**Anyway, this is to apologise and also wish you all a very Merry Christmas, though techically it is no longer Christmas where I am. It's like, quarter to three in the morning, making it Boxing Day. Ah well.**

**So, I wrote this oneshot this evening for one of the most wonderful people in my life. I am actually pretty proud of it and so this is why I have decided to post it. Usually, I spend months working on a fic to make it perfect, but this one came out pretty well. Well, the sex scene anyway.**

**Also, I am not American and so some spellings and words will not be correct. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (unfortunately) **

**Warnings; Heavy slash - don't like, don't read. Kurt/Sebastian pairing. Swearing is a huge part of it too. (I don't think it is possible for me to write without swearing though.)**

**I am rambling.**

* * *

**_Home is Not Always Where the Heart is_**

"...I can't believe this."

"Calm down, Jeff, there is nothing we can do."

"But it's been three days! I'm supposed to be at home in Connecticut, sitting by the fire, eating my mom's traditional Christmas Eve apple pie!" The blonde boy whined.

Nick rolled his eyes and stood up, moving to the window for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. "It's still coming down heavy," he sighed.

The doors flew open and Sebastian walked in, topless. He grinned at the two and sat down on the couch next to Jeff.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"It's Christmas in five hours and we're still here, at school, in Westerville. Does that answer your question?" Jeff pouted. "Here's a different question, where the fuck is your shirt?"

Sebastian smirked and put his around the boy, leaning back. "So you like what you see, dear Jeff? I didn't realise you played for the better team. Not that I'm complaining, I have yet to bone a guy from Connecticut."

Jeff sighed, wriggling away from the taller boy. "I thought you were going to say a blonde guy."

Sebastian laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Oh no, I've fucked plenty of blonde guys." He bit his lip, obviously remembering a specific occasion.

"Stop before you get a hard on." They turned around to see an aggravated looking Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "I don't know what your deal is, but some of are pissed we won't be spending Christmas with our families."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing up from the royal blue couch. "Families, yeah?" he scoffed. "Families suck."

And with that, he pushed past the brunette and left the room.

"I'll go see him."

The countertenor left the common room and bounded up the stairs towards the dorms, assuming that that would be where Sebastian had ran off to. He came to the boy's dorm, three doors down from his own, and knocked on the door.

"Seb?"

"What?" A gruff voice called back.

Kurt exhaled loudly and pushed the door open to find Sebastian lying on his bed, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "What do you want, Hummel?"

"I want to know why the hell you ran off a few moments ago," the smaller boy replied, stepping into the room.

Sebastian sat up and smirked. "And why the fuck would you care?"

Kurt stared at him, unfazed. "Because, no matter what you think or say, you are one of us, and it's our job to care."

Sebastian snorted, stood up and slammed the dormitory door shut. He moved in front of Kurt, still smirking. He kept moving forward, forcing Kurt to move backwards, till they were against the wall. Sebastian put his hands either side of the countertenor's head and inched closer so that their faces were almost touching. "Your job?" He breathed. "Well then, you're fired. You don't need to give two shits about me and I, frankly, don't give two shits about you. _My _job is to make you all feel like sexual objects, use some of you if I can, and sing in your damn choir. I don't care about your lives and you don't need to give a fuck about mine."

Kurt sneered. "You think you're so fucking tough, don't you, Smythe? Some hot piece of ass who can walk around topless and intimidate everyone?" He blinked, still unfazed. "I can see through that mask, I can see how vulnerable you are and I am not scared of you, nor will I ever be. So, you can put your fucking face on and you can waltz about acting like you don't care, but I know the truth."

Sebastian kept eye contact with the boy while he processed the information that had just been thrust upon him. "Fuck you," he breathed.

"Go on then."Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. That was the last comeback he expected to come from Kurt Hummel's mouth. "No? Sex God Sebastian Smythe is too afraid to take up the challenge?" Kurt moved so that their lips were practically touching. "Come on, I dare you. Show me what you're made of."

Sebastian inhaled sharply and moved his left hand over to lock the door. He then grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall before smashing his lips against the countertenor's. "Challenge accepted."

Kurt took his own hands and grabbed Sebastian's hips, pulling him closer so that he could feel the countertenor's growing erection against his thigh. Sebastian gasped slightly before forcing his tongue into his mouth and grabbing him by the hips, grinding his own erection against Kurt's.

"You'll not be able to walk for a week after I'm done with you," he hissed as he lifted the boy up. Kurt wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and attached his lips to his neck, moving his hands up and digging his manicured nails into his back. Sebastian moaned and carried him to the bed. He dropped him down and straddled him, making sure Kurt's lips never left his neck.

"Beg for it. Fucking beg for it," Sebastian snarled, pulling himself up so he could see the brunette.

"Fuck me," Kurt breathed.

"Not good enough," the other boy hissed, sitting up so their bodies no longer touched.

"Fuck me, Smythe. Wreck me so hard that I cannot speak. I want to see stars. I want your bite marks on my chest, your scratches on my back, your bruises on my thighs. Abuse me, fucking destroy me."

Sebastian paused momentarily and processed this, his mind on overdrive. "You asked for it," he smirked, regaining his composure. "Sit up."

Kurt inhaled. He was being controlled and dominated and it was more erotic than he could ever imagine. He did as he was told and moaned as he felt the fabric of his Marc Jacobs t-shirt being pulled over his head. Sebastian then slammed him back down on the bed and attached his mouth to his pert, pink nipples. He tugged on them with his teeth, feeling his own erection grow as he heard the groans coming from Kurt's mouth. Sebastian then moved down his chest, biting the flesh, leaving marks. Kurt whimpered as the taller boy got closer and closer to his waistband.

"Beg," Sebastian commanded, brushing his fingers over Kurt's clothing-covered hard on.

"Taken them off, please, fucking take them off."

Sebastian smiled and unzipped the jeans before sliding them down Kurt's thin legs. He threw them on the floor and grabbed the boy's bulge over his boxers, watching as Kurt bit down hard on his lip, trying to suppress a scream.

"T-take, take yours off."

Sebastian nodded, unable to speak, and pulled his sweat pants off, revealing his incredibly hard cock which was already leaking pre-cum. Kurt smirked, he had known Sebastian would be going commando and at the sight of the taller boy's long and thick member, he groaned, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of him.

"You want me, don't you, Hummel? You always have. I have seen you glancing at me in gym. You've been craving the stretch, the pain, and oh man, will you."

Kurt all but screamed at this. How did words have this much effect on him? "D-do it then. Fucking do it."

Sebastian smirked and pulled Kurt's boxers off in one swift movement. He took the countertenor's cock in his mouth and scraped his teeth gently against it, pausing slightly as he felt hands grab his hair. He came back up, lapped the pre-cum from the tip and grinned. "You better be ready for excruciating pain, baby."

Kurt moaned at the pet name, simply nodding.

Sebastian leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a pot of lube and a condom.

"L-lube, yes, but n-not a condom. I want to fucking feel you."

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed before nodding. He pushed the smaller boy's legs apart, dipped his fingers into the lubricant and placed them at Kurt's entrance. He pushed the first digit in, biting down hard on his already bloody lip as he heard Kurt squeal. He then pushed the second, scissoring them for a moment before pushing the third finger in.

Kurt was already seeing stars.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and lathered his member, excitement filling him. He knew Kurt wasn't a virgin, but the thought of being inside him made him want to scream. "Ready, baby?"

Kurt had no words and so whimpered in response. Sebastian suppressed a moan and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. He took a deep breath and pushed in, watching as Kurt squirmed in pain and pleasure.

"S-shall I move?" Sebastian breathed.

Kurt nodded and observed as the taller boy exhaled loudly and began moving back and forth, quickly increasing speed. Then there were stars. Sebastian hit his prostate dead on and Kurt screamed. It was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. He'd had sex before, but never could he have prepared himself for the way it felt right then. The feeling of just pure skin was phenomenal, so natural. Sebastian hit his sweet spot with every thrust and it wasn't long before he felt that wonderful sensation at the pit of his stomach.

Sebastian felt it too. He'd had sex so many times, but the way it felt with Kurt couldn't be explained. "F-fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Do it, inside of me, fucking do it!" Kurt whimpered.

And with that, Sebastian exploded, calling out Kurt's name. He opened his eyes quickly to see Kurt pulling at the pillow behind his head, on the edge of release. Using all the strength he could muster, Sebastian pulled out and took Kurt in his mouth again. Just the feel of Sebastian wrapped around him finished the countertenor off and he released into his mouth. Sebastian swallowed it all, sat up and moved next to Kurt before collapsing to the side of him.

"Merry fucking Christmas," he croaked.

* * *

**I hope this was okay.**


End file.
